The technology used by anglers to catch fish has become increasingly complex in nature. Fishermen no longer rely on the traditional hook and worm approach to attract their game. Instead, a broad range of products has hit the market, designed to aid the fisherman to quickly catch more fish. One type of fishing popular with many fisherman is that of bottom fishing in lakes, dams or ponds. In this type of fishing, no floating bobber is used since the hook and bait lie on the bottom. To aid in seeing if line is being paid out indicating a possible strike, many fishermen attach a bobber to the line along the pole. However, this often leads to tangled lines since the bobber can flip over the pole and quickly become tangled. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which possible strikes can be indicated when bottom fishing without the disadvantages listed above.
Several attempts have been made in the past to alert those who fish, of strikes while bottom fishing. U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,450 in the name of Glavinich discloses a fishing line sinker assemblage including a streamlined weighted body and a securement member telescopically attached to the weighted body. The use of the Glavinich invention involves the use of a wire securement member which may become tangled or twisted while in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,519,894 issued in the name of Geary provides a fishing line with a hook member at its distal end, and a weighted member disposed along a fishing line between stopper members. This invention provides for an assembly instead of a simple retrofit device as disclosed within this application. Also, the Geary design doesn't provide for readily visible strike detection.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,370,808 issued in the name of D′Alessandro describes a completely new device and method for preventing entanglement of the line guide of a fishing rod. The device consists of a new device and involves additional training to be learned which is not an inherent feature of the current invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,164 issued in the name of Mack et al. discloses an aerodynamically weighted fishing bobber. This device consists of two disparate portions for attachment to a fishing line and is particularly suited to farther casting distances and floating on top of the water. It does not assist in bottom surface fishing and any strikes must be viewed during daylight hours.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,073 issued in the name of Kuhlman describes a fish bite indicator for mounting on a fishing rod. More specifically, it consists of a bobber with attachment means to a fishing line, a second flexible loop for sensing a fish strike and an indicating means. This device differs from the present invention in that it involves stringing multiple lines onto a fishing rod and does not have a means of viewing a fish strike at night.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,348 issued in the name of Serba describes a two-part slip bobber such that the bobber can upright itself. Again, as in other inventions in the prior art, the Serba invention is designed to float on top of the water, which is difficult to detect when fishing in reduced lighting.
Another fish bite detector mounted onto a fishing rod is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,228 issued in the name of Meissner. The Meissner invention consists of a bite detector housing with a motion detection means in electrical contact with a visual and/or audible signaling means. Whenever vibration or motion occurs, the device alerts the user through the signaling means. The present invention is considerably easier to manufacture, produce and operate and does not have any complicated electrical components to maintain and service; a decided disadvantage to the Meissner invention.
None of the prior art particularly describes a lighting apparatus suitable for mounting underneath cabinetry or locations of low clearances or limited natural illumination that is simple in configuration and provides easy installation. Accordingly, there is a need for a lighting apparatus suitable for mounting underneath cabinetry or locations of low clearance and/or limited natural illumination in a fast, easy, consistent, reliable and efficient manner.